


Finding Family

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: A short story in which Fareeha introduces Angela to the Amari baking tradition.





	

Steam gently rose from the mug, placed haphazardly on a stack of old magazines as a makeshift coaster. Angela lazily reached out for the handle and brought the warm cacao to her lips, taking a small sip before returning it to its resting place. It was another boring Saturday morning, a morning she had unfortunately endured without the presence of her girlfriend of nearly a year. Her finger idly circled the locket Fareeha had purchased for her birthday, the first piece of jewelry she had received from her, but certainly not the last.

Angela shifted her hands under her wool-knit beanie, gently running her fingernails along her scalp, sweeping the bangs that poked through the front to the side. The soothing soundtrack of the nature documentary she had been watching gave way to a sudden urgent voice trying to convince her the one thing to complete her life was a brand new mattress. “The perfect gift to give a loved one this holiday season, especially with our super saver Christmas special prices!”

Angela allowed herself a small giggle at the absurdity before reaching for the remote and turning the television off. While she could find humour in the over-exaggeration of the salesman, mentions of the holiday season caused Angela to bunch up the cocoon of blankets tighter about her body. With a sigh, she resumed gently thumbing the small silver heart held ‘round her neck. 

As a child she had always waited excitedly for the wintry season, for the cold Swiss air brought hot cacao, and relaxing by the fire, and snuggling with her parents.

But when the omnic crisis took her parents, she began to dread the inevitable return of the holidays. Every season she was given painful reminders of the family she no longer had. The family that she could no longer drag outside following a snowstorm to go sledding. A family she could no longer spend hours in the kitchen making cookies, cutting out all different shapes and sized Christmas critters. A family she could not build snow-forts with, or drag into spontaneous snowball fight. No more family to call her own.

_Knock knock._

Angela brought her attention out of her spirally memories and back to the present. 

The sound of rapping on the wooden door gave way to the soft rustle and jangle of a set of keys. With a soft sliding sound followed by a low click, the locks shifted open and Fareeha Amari stooped in the entrance, arms full with brown paper bags nearly over-spilling with an assortment of groceries. With a huff, she kicked the door closed with her foot and made her way to the kitchen counter, releasing all of her carried bags with a single exhale. 

Angela brought herself from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to help unpack everything from the bags. “I’m surprised Ms. ‘Get-it-all-in-one-trip’ was able to open the door. There’s a lot of stuff here.”

“Ah,” Fareeha said with a chuckle, “I had gone out with mother earlier, so she opened it for me.”

Angela stopped in the middle of pulling a box of brownie mix from the bag, her face dropping slightly, “You should have invited her in for coffee! It’s always fun to have both of the Amaris over for company.”

Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck, “Well I think after what happened last time, she likes to now give at least a nice five minutes heads up.”

Angela bashfully covered the smile that sprung up. A month ago Ana had wanted to drop off a mission dossier to Angela for an upcoming operation precisely when Angela was anxiously awaiting Fareeha’s imminent return from a week long assignment half-way across the globe. Through waiting for her lover, she had taken on the form of naught but black lace panties and a seductive pose on the couch.

“I guess that is only fair” Angela said, continuing to pull out groceries as Fareeha moved behind her, wrapping her arms about her waist, drawing her closer. She slowly pressed her lips against the uncovered skin at the base of her neck, and gently rested her chin atop Angela’s shoulder. Angela leaned her cheek against the new weight, letting out a soft sigh, full of content and happiness. She made sure to not let the little moments like these stray from her mind.

“She will be coming over in fifteen minutes or so,” Fareeha whispered softly into her ear, “She wanted to get the rest of the ingredients.”

“Oh?” Angela inquired, tilting her head slightly, “And what shall we be cooking today, Chef Amari?”

With a quick peck on the shoulder, Fareeha loosened her embrace and shuffled around to the other side of the island, a smile reminiscent of a child in Disney World spread across her face, “Enough chocolate treats to get a Dentist’s office stationed right outside the Watchpoint.”

And they did. By the end of the day, they had made three sheets of cookies ranging from chocolate chip to peanut butter, a full sheet of double-fudge brownies, and a steaming apple pie. The baking process itself was slow, drawn out by the silly antics brought about by three women confined to a small kitchen. It brought pieces of dough shot across the room using makeshift spoon catapults, icing messily smeared on each other’s noses, and a heated debate on who got to lick the whisker dripping with chocolate.

Fareeha had explained to Angela in the middle of preparations that every year she and her mother went all out baking for the local orphanage, because “no child should ever spend the holidays without knowing if someone out there will ever care about them.”

Seeing the reactions of the children was truly uplifting for Angela. Watching all the little ones crowd around the carers as they hastily tried to equally split all the goodies sent giggles through the trio. 

They returned to the Watchpoint to the backdrop of a burnt orange sky. The sun began to drop below the horizon, inviting the purples and blues to spread upwards, flowing like an upside down waterfall. With a warm embrace, Ana set off to her quarters while Fareeha and Angela retreated to theirs. Exhaustion nearly took Fareeha and Angela as they entered the door, yet they both staved off collapse until reaching the bed. Fareeha flopped onto her back, lazily kicking her shoes off to the side. Angela followed suit, nuzzling up to Fareeha’s side.

With a glance upwards to the blissful smile on her girlfriend’s face, a few tears welled up and trickled down her cheek, meeting a warm smile below. 

Fareeha looked down to see tears, and donned a face of concern. “What is wrong, _Habibti?”_

Angela took the hand that was wrapped about her shoulder, and kissed the palm lovingly. “Nothing, everything is as it should be.”

_A family to call my own._

Filled with a sudden surge of emotion, Angela looked to Fareeha. “I love you, Fareeha.”

Without hesitation, Fareeha reciprocated with a kiss to the forehead. “I love you too, Angela.”

Angela repeated the thought as a thankful prayer.

_A family to call my own._

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, I’m back! Sorry for such a long lapse in between stories, things were pretty busy at the tail end of the semester, but hopefully over the next month I’ll be able to write alot more than I have been these past few weeks. 
> 
> And if anybody was curious, no I did not forget about Instructor’s Dilemma (I will never not hate that name), updates will be provided soon.
> 
> I’d also like to thank my friends in the Pharmercy discord who helped proofread and edit this story, they helped make this magnitudes better than it was originally. Shoutout to Proiactatis and Alcibiades!
> 
> If you want more stuff like this, check out my tumblr at @junglejayps
> 
> Lastly I wanted to thank anybody who has stuck with me the past few months, even though I haven’t been posting nearly as often as I would have liked. I just hope you can understand that my performance in Uni trumps all at the moment, even the Sky lesbians :|


End file.
